Antes de la eternidad helada
by BlueMeanie76
Summary: Febrero de 1982. Quizá ahora que es libre exista otro futuro, otra vida. Historia de la efímera esperanza de Severus Snape. OC y el cánon un poco, digamos, deconstruído.


**Los personajes y situaciones reconocibles pertenecen a J.k. Rowling. Yo no hago dinero con ellos, sólo los uso para jugar.**

**Lo único que me pertenece es Maeve Murphy y la sana intención de darle a Severus Snape una alegría entre tanto sufrimiento y tanta cosa terrible. Tengo debilidad por él, qué se le va a hacer ;) Especie de prólogo de una historia mucho más larga que también publicaré…. o no. Como relato corto es un poco largo, aviso. Espero que os guste. **

**¿Las críticas serán bienvenidas!**

* * *

ANTES DE LA ETERNIDAD HELADA

Un oficial del Ministerio le estaba informando de que había sido exonerado de sus cargos y era libre; de que pronto podría abandonar las dependencias del Ministerio en el momento y forma que quisiera.

Hasta hacía poco la noticia le habría dejado frío, consciente como era de que de vuelta al mundo real sólo le aguardaba el vacío que él mismo había alimentado. Las cosas, sin embargo, habían cambiado irreversiblemente para Severus en el último año. Hoy tenía un sitio y una persona a los que querer regresar. Desde ahí no había forma de volver al cinismo indiferente y las pretensiones de tener, como le gustaría, el corazón de piedra. Una parte de sí, la que le decía que ante la posibilidad de perder sólo cabía la habilidad de no desear, lamentaba el cambio y se reía de él. Pero la otra parte, la que controlaba sus emociones y tomaba las decisiones importantes, disentía escandalosamente. Esa parte de Severus -para su consternación, enojo y humillante placer- sólo pensaba en Maeve Murphy.

Maeve Murphy había llegado a Hogwarts en el verano del 80, sólo unos pocos meses antes de que Severus, espantado y arrepentido, reptara de vuelta a los _no tan_ benevolentes brazos de Albus Dumbledore. Era la ayudante del profesor Silvanus Kettleburn. También era una maldita, temperamental e insufrible chavala irlandesa. Y una simple squib, por mucho que sus genes paternos vinieran de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas y puras de Europa.

Y la única persona aparte de Albus Dumbledore que lo conocía de verdad y aún así se consideraba su amiga.

Maeve Murphy era todo lo que deseaba ver en ese momento y no tenía sentido negarlo. Su opinión sobre lo que acababa de suceder en el Wizengamot era la única que le importaba. Que el resto del mundo pensara lo que quisiera, que se escandalizara por su liberación, que se llevara las manos a la cabeza clamando castigo para él, que echara pestes a gusto, que gritara a los cuatro vientos que no habría justicia si no era besado por los Dementores y pasaba hasta el último de sus días en Azkaban. Era lo que esperaba. Lo que merecía. Podía soportarlo. Podía ignorarlo si se lo proponía y quizá hasta sin proponérselo, llegado ya a ese punto en que conceptos como _aprobación_ y _aceptación_ le importaban una mierda como un castillo… excepto por lo referente a UNA persona.

El silencio de su mazmorra en Hogwarts y la compañía de Maeve era todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Aparecería en los límites del colegio, dormiría hasta que le dolieran todos los huesos del cuerpo a causa de la inmovilidad y cuando estuviera preparado la buscaría en los dominios de Kettleburn, entre los corrales y las caballerizas, allí donde ella pasaba la mayor parte del día entregada por completo a sus queridas criaturas. Tal vez la visitara en sus incómodas dependencias que olían a humedad y la rescatara de morir de tedio ante ese _Tratado de Historia Natural de Praxíteles Pilmington_ que por lo visto –tal era la conclusión a la que Severus había llegado- usaba como sedante en épocas de tensión. Eso sería preferible a hablar en el corral de los thestrals mientras ella alimentaba a los espectrales caballos con pedazos de carroña pero tampoco le importaría demasiado, como no le importaría tener que conversar entre montañas de estiércol o jaulas de duendes vocingleros si fuera preciso. Cualquier pocilga del Universo sería aceptable con tal de que Maeve estuviera.

Maeve, la del cerrado acento de Cork y el ingenio rápido y jovial. Maeve, que tenía el poder de insultarle y hacer que sonara cariñoso. Maeve y su maldita costumbre de canturrear canciones pop muggles a la que uno se descuidaba. Maeve, con sus anécdotas del horrible colegio de monjas al que había asistido y los felices recuerdos de su primera infancia en medio de una familia de magos que la amaba no _a pesar_ de ser squib ni tampoco _a causa de ello_, sino simplemente porque era Maeve y era una de los suyos.

Maeve, que de alguna forma había encontrado todas las grietas en las defensas de Severus Snape y se las había arreglado para colarse a través de ellas. Algo que al principio le había enfurecido y asustado hasta lo indecible. Algo que ahora le complacía tanto como todavía le enfurecía y le asustaba.

Maeve, que sabía exactamente la clase de persona que era Severus Snape y las cosas que había hecho y a pesar de ello no le había dado la espalda.

_Abril de 1981_

_-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo, chiquilla estúpida? ¿Es que no has entendido nada de lo que te he dicho?_

_Acababa de contárselo todo. Con asco, con rabia, regodeándose en los detalles más repugnantes y degradantes, feliz de verla encogerse y volver el rostro cuando el horror le impedía mirarle a la cara. Humillado por su inocente amistad y porque estaba empezando a apreciarla demasiado. Humillado por la lealtad que le demostraba cada vez que volvía de un encuentro de la Orden -¿en qué estaba pensando ese viejo chocho de Dumbledore haciéndola parte de eso? ¿No estaba ya bastante expuesta?- y volvía indignada por cómo Black –también Lupin pero sobre todo Black- hablaba de él. Humillado por el temor de que antes o después se daría cuenta, como Lily en su día, de que él no valía el esfuerzo que malgastaba en defenderle. Humillado por la omnipresente certeza de no merecérsela. _

_Deseando su rechazo porque ese era un terreno en el que sabía desenvolverse a la perfección. _

_Acababa de contárselo todo. Y "todo" no era su condición de espía para la Orden dentro de los Mortífagos. De eso ya se había enterado ella meses atrás, después de que encontrara a Severus casi agonizando en los límites del Bosque Prohibido y no entendiera por qué Dumbledore no quería llamar a los Aurores y el director, tan escrupuloso con la ética cuando no se trataba de joderle a él, se negara a cortar por lo sano desmemoriándola. Aún sentía ganas de vomitar cuando recordaba la silenciosa pero evidente admiración con que ella le había mirado después de escuchar las revelaciones de Dumbledore. No, todo significaba TODO. La parte fea de la historia, las raíces podridas de su presunto heroísmo. Desde cómo había tomado la Marca voluntario y entusiasmado tres años atrás a detalles de su participación en los crímenes de los Mortífagos. Incluso la asquerosa forma en que había negociado con Voldemort la vida de Lily Evans Potter a cambio de la de un recién nacido. Incluso – y esa parte había sido la más difícil de contar, la más dolorosa- su papel, no por indirecto menos culpable, en el martirio y exterminio de los Murphy. El encargo del Señor Tenebroso. El horror y asco que sintió, sin que eso le impidiera cumplir como el obediente siervo rastrero que era. Las pociones que perfeccionó y que permitieron torturar a todo el clan de Maeve con diez veces más intensidad y por diez veces más tiempo de lo humanamente soportable, convirtiéndolos en el terrible aviso que Voldemort quería lanzar al resto de familias purasangres proclives a mezclarse con muggles y reacias a unirse a su cruzada._

_Acababa de contárselo todo. Y Maeve Murphy, la singular y muy valiente Maeve Murphy, no se había encogido de terror al conocer su condición de Mortífago ni de asco al saber de sus acciones, como él esperaba y deseaba. No había huido jurando no volver a mirarlo a la cara mientras viviera. No. La singular y muy valiente Maeve Murphy - su amiga a pesar de la diferencia de estatus, educación y carácter- le había mirado fijamente y después, sin avisar, le había dado un soberbio puñetazo en la cara. Sin previo aviso, sin teatralidad. Con una potencia que nadie se hubiera imaginado en tan menuda y frágil criatura Y ahora, como si tal cosa, estaba limpiando con su pañuelo la sangre que manaba de la dolorida nariz rota de Severus Snape._

_-Lo he entendido a la perfección, Severus –replicó Maeve con voz tranquila, aunque Severus pudo sentir el temblor en los dedos que sostenían el pañuelo contra su cara_

_Nunca le trataba de usted en privado -"por el amor de Dios", solía decir, "si tenemos casi la misma edad"- pero eso jamás había molestado a Severus hasta ahora. La apartó de sí con un manotazo furioso._

_-¡No! ¡No entiendes absolutamente nada! ¡Eres una patética squib sin talento ni cerebro que…!_

_-Eres una persona horrible, ¿no? ¿Es eso lo que tengo que entender? ¿Es eso lo que quieres "oír"? –Le cortó ella, esforzándose por no levantar la voz como tendía a hacer cuando se enfadaba- Como si no lo supiéramos ya, chico._

_Dicho lo cual reanudó su cuidadosa labor de limpieza. Esta vez Severus, más atónito que furioso, no fue capaz de rechazarla. Normalmente le bastaba insinuar que pertenecía a los Mortífagos para que la gente se apartara de su camino. Le había bastado simpatizar con ellos para que Lily Evans le volviera la espalda irrevocablemente. Esto era tan sorprendente que rozaba el absurdo._

_-O eres imbécil de remate o una maldita loca –siseó_

_-Te olvidas de la posibilidad de que sea una santa; al fin y al cabo, te aguanto._

_Estaba enfadada. Ah, sí, realmente enfadada. Aunque no se reflejaba en su cara Severus podía jurarlo por los matices de su voz. Si cerraba los ojos mientras la escuchaba podía visualizar un dique de hielo tratando de contener una masa de lava explosiva: el temperamento de Maeve Murphy, domado a base de años de disciplina conventual, se parecía bastante a eso. Nunca la había sentido tan furiosa, tan afectada, y al mismo tiempo tan resuelta a dominarse y no permitir que la ira pensara por ella._

_-Te preguntas cómo es posible que no lo hayas visto venir, ¿verdad? Cómo es posible que hayas simpatizado con uno de ellos –se mofó con crueldad, desesperado por romper ese dique de hielo y que la lava lo abrasara hasta consumirle._

_-Me pregunto cómo es posible que un hombre tan inteligente cometiera la estupidez de unirse a ellos –le corrigió Maeve- Pero eras un crío, entonces. ¿Qué tenías? ¿Dieciseis años? ¿Dieciocho? –preguntó, como si hubieran pasado siglos desde entonces- Ningún chico tiene dos dedos de frente a esa edad. Eso lo se hasta yo, que no es que conozca muchos._

_Severus guardó silencio, un silencio tan denso que podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo, mirándola hasta que ella debió de sentir que le estaba taladrando el cráneo y al fin levantó el rostro. Si se sintió intimidada por su expresión asesina, Severus nunca lo supo. Sólo supo que él, que había resistido sin pestañear la mirada del Señor Tenebroso, se encogió por dentro ante aquellos ojos llenos de ira y de comprensión y de simpatía._

_-Soy un criminal, Maeve. Un asesino._

_-Lo eras. Les has abandonado._

_-¡Lo soy! –rugió casi con desesperación. Maldita, obstinada mula irlandesa- ¡Sigo siendo uno de ellos!_

_-Sólo porque se lo has prometido a Albus Dumbledore._

_-He matado. He ayudado a matar a muchos. He visto morir a muchos mientras suplicaban compasión a gritos sin hacer nada por salvarles PORQUE NO ME IMPORTABAN. Me daban igual. Tú familia me dio igual. ¡Ayudé a matar a tu familia!_

_-Ahora estás ayudando a salvar a muchos más –le cortó Maeve, el hielo perdiendo terreno frente a la lava, un signo evidente de lo mucho que la perturbaba oírle hablar de los suyos sabiendo lo que ahora sabía. Pero su firmeza y su resolución asustaban. Se había propuesto no odiarle y nada de lo que Severus dijera iba a disuadirla -Asumiendo un gran riesgo con ello. Aceptando seguir siendo parte de algo que aborreces. Exponiéndote a terminar hecho pedazos por cualquiera de los dos bandos…_

_-¡Sólo me importa que UNA persona se salve! Me da igual si el resto del jodido mundo es exterminado, me da igual si TÚ vives o mueres, idiota._

_Se dio cuenta de lo burda y poco creíble que era esa mentira en el mismo momento en que abandonaba sus labios. Y supo que ella también se había dado cuenta. Y quiso odiarla por ello. Y se odió por no poder odiarla._

_-Eres asquerosamente egoísta, vale –admitió Maeve con sutil ironía- Haces lo que haces única y exclusivamente porque amas a una mujer que no te corresponde y la quieres viva aunque esté con otro: eres el paradigma del egoísmo. _

_-Insolente, estúpida, ignorante chiquilla sin…_

_Maeve pateó el suelo entonces, en lo que podía considerarse su forma contenida y elegante de liberar ira. Normalmente no era tan sobria cuando se enfadaba. Sus enfados "de verdad" incluían lanzamiento de objetos contundentes y una profusión de blasfemias sorprendente en una niña educada por monjas. En momentos especialmente tensos no desdeñaba la agresión física. La nariz de Severus era testigo. La nariz y los testículos de Clifford Burton-Lesley –un Slytherin especialmente obtuso que había pensado, el infeliz, que ella se plegaría sumisa a sus manoseos- eran testigos. Eso había sido apenas un mes antes, a la vuelta de las vacaciones de Pascua. Severus no había estado presente en la Asamblea Extraordinaria del Claustro reunida para estudiar el incidente, no siendo todavía profesor, pero Horace Slughorn le había informado con todo detalle. La muchacha sólo se había disculpado por patear a Burton-Lesley en el suelo después de derribarlo. "Habría sido más elegante dejarle que se levantara y me devolviera el golpe. Si podía", había declarado con toda seriedad. Maeve desatada era una verdadera furia de la Naturaleza. Severus podía agradecer que se estuviera moderando._

_-¿Quieres seguir indefinidamente con este diálogo de besugos? -le gritó- ¿Quieres convencerme de que te juzgue por tus estupideces del pasado como si no fueras más que eso? ¿Te alivia insultarme? ¿Quieres que YO te insulte? ¿Que te odie, que me encoja de miedo, que vomite de asco? ¿No te basta con que le haya partido la cara?_

_Algo se encogió dolorosamente dentro del pecho de Severus Snape. Para su horror, sentía unas absurdas ganas de abrazar a la insufrible muchacha o abofetearla o echarse a llorar. O quizá de todo a la vez. _

_-No. No me basta, Maeve. _

_Ella suspiró, resignada, y durante un rato no dijo nada más, concentrándose en limpiar los efectos de su potente derechazo. Cuando volvió a hablar su furia parecía haberse agotado con la rapidez de una tormenta de verano._

_-Pues tendrás que vivir con ello –replicó, esbozando una de las amables, luminosas, inocentes y plenas sonrisas que Severus, para quien toda sonrisa era sospechosa de malicia, casi había llegado a adorar- Soy de ideas fijas. Si hubiera sabido esto antes de conocerte… si lo hubiera sabido antes de llegar a apreciarte, entonces sí que te habría odiado hasta mi último aliento. Pero ahora te conozco. Voy a necesitar algo más que unas cuantas revelaciones para dejar de considerarte un amigo, incluso si esas revelaciones se refieren a mi familia y son absolutamente espantosas. Tendrás que demostrarme que eres en efecto, en el fondo, de corazón, una mala persona Hasta entonces confórmate con el puñetazo._

_Severus no pudo sino preguntarse si estaba ante el famoso carácter irlandés o es que Maeve era absurdamente buena… o inconcebiblemente estúpida. Por supuesto, gruñó y frunció el ceño y no aceptó sin resistirse que ella terminara de limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Y se juró que le demostraría a la muy idiota lo mala persona que era, cuando encontrara fuerzas para ello._

Al parecer no le había demostrado nada en absoluto. Quizá es que en el fondo él no se había esforzado como debería. La sensación de tener un amigo era casi nueva para él, su amistad con Lily ya un distante aunque aún doloroso recuerdo. Descubrió que no le era tan sencillo renunciar al afecto que ahora, merecido o no, se depositaba en él. Tener por amiga a Maeve Murphy, tan justificada para aborrecerle y sin embargo empeñada en apreciarle, era delicioso e inquietante a partes iguales. También lo eran sus propios sentimientos por ella. El final del curso 1980/81 encontró a Severus confuso y feliz de poder alejarse de Hogwarts –y de Maeve- durante dos benditos meses. Necesitaba apartar de sí esas _ridículas ideas_ antes de empezar como profesor de Pociones y residir no a pocas millas en Hogsmeade sino en el mismo Hogwarts, viéndola constantemente. Su vida como agente doble ya iba a ser bastante complicada. Lo último que necesitaba era una insignificante squib ocupando espacio en su cerebro.

Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso le tuvieron notablemente ocupado ese verano, obligándole a poner los cinco sentidos en sobrevivir y sin dejarle tiempo para tonterías. Pero las exigencias combinadas de sus dos demandantes amos no le impidieron pensar en Maeve con torturante insistencia durante las vacaciones. Se empleó a conciencia en rechazar esos pensamientos, por supuesto. No sólo porque fuera una chiquilla ignorante del mundo –de ambos mundos- y además una insignificante squib _y además_ una maldita irlandesa del demonio con un acento casi tan espantoso como su carácter. No. La razón por encima de todas las demás razones es que no era Lily Evans y él amaba con toda su alma a Lily Evans. Todas las fantasías de su joven vida habían contenido sus ojos almendrados de color verde esmeralda, su cabello derramándose en suaves ondas rojizas, su voz femenina y dulce, la voluptuosa elegancia de su figura. Así que no podía estar pensando _de esa manera_ en Maeve. Y si pensaba en ella era porque también tenía los ojos verdes, aunque en su caso fueran de un verde aceitunado y turbio y resultaran en conjunto bastante ordinarios… Eso era. Pensaba en ella porque sus ojos le recordaban a los de Lily y sólo por eso. Y no evocaba con cariño la insubordinada mata de color castaño que Maeve llamaba pelo, ni lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla hablar aunque entre su terrible acento, el timbre grave de su voz y su propensión a los juramentos a veces le pareciera estar conversando con un marinero de Cork. Casi se convencía de que no fantaseaba en absoluto con su cuerpo menudo y carente de curvas, testigo de una pubertad vivida al límite de la pobreza. No, por todos los dioses, no era Maeve quien ocupaba cada vez más espacio en sus solitarias fantasías, era impensable y asqueroso y sucio y desleal y absolutamente…

Delicioso. Cuando tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia de que sí pensaba en Maeve Murphy _de esa manera_ tuvo que admitir también que el simple hecho de poder pensar en otra, de no haber agotado su capacidad de desear con Lily, de no haber perdido del todo la humanidad durante su tiempo en la Oscuridad, era delicioso.

_Septiembre de 1981_

_-¿Tenías que ser "tan" desagradable, chico? ¿Era necesario?_

_El curso del 81 acababa de empezar y Severus, en su papel de Jefe de Casa, ya había tenido que responder ante un indignado Silvanus Kettleburn por las faltas de respeto de sus Slytherin hacia Maeve. La actitud de Severus había sido la que se esperaba de él: negándose a deducir puntos y castigar a sus alumnos, cuestionando en cambio la decisión de Kettleburn de adoptar como ayudante a alguien totalmente inadecuado para la tarea y cuya presencia en Hogwarts –"un colegio mágico", recalcó al menos diez veces lanzando miradas desdeñosas a Maeve- era absurda, ofensiva y hasta peligrosa. Severus estaba francamente impresionado por el autocontrol de Maeve, que había tolerado su sedosa e hiriente diatriba con mirada asesina pero mostrando el debido respeto a un superior. Porque Severus era ahora su superior, y uno que no debería dudar en pisotearla._

_-Vamos a ver, Maeve. Eres una squib. Tu madre era muggle. Tu padre un traidor a la sangre. El Señor Tenebroso pretendía barrer a tu clan de la faz de la tierra pero tú te le escapaste porque no previó que una pariente muggle te daría su protección. Dumbledore te tiene aquí poco menos que dando lecciones a hijos de sus queridos purasangres. Mi presunto amo te la tiene jurada. Muchos de mis alumnos son hijos de mis compañeros Mortífagos y supongo que cualquier muestra mía de respeto, simpatía o simple tolerancia hacia tu agraviosa presencia sería rápidamente reportada –Severus finalizó su recuento justo cuando Maeve terminaba de preparar el té y le tendía una taza. Tomó un largo y reconfortante sorbo antes de levantar los ojos hacia ella y concluyó, con un teatral suspiro de cansancio- Sí, Maeve, era necesario…_

_-Si no te importa, no me hables también en privado como si fuera tonta. Gracias._

_Maeve se mordió el labio inferior antes de añadir nada más que luego pudiera lamentar y le dio la espalda para prepararse su propia taza de té. Severus necesitó de toda su voluntad para no levantarse y abrazarla y reafirmar cuanto fuera necesario que su hostilidad era sólo de cara a la galería, necesaria para preservar su imagen entre los Mortífagos. Se controló, por supuesto. Sentir demasiado por Maeve Murphy ya era suficientemente ridículo como para caer en el ridículo adicional de ponerse en evidencia._

_-Ya lo sé, Severus –admitió ella al fin, de mala gana, mientras se sentaba frente a él envuelta en un pesado chal de lana. Aunque sólo estaban a mediados de Septiembre, en las austeras habitaciones de las caballerizas hacía frío y la humedad era espantosa. Por desgracia, ese era uno de los pocos rincones de Hogwarts donde podían encontrarse sin riesgo de ser vistos- Es solo que… es difícil, ¿sabes? Oírte decir esas cosas como… si las pensaras._

_En la mente de Severus el recuerdo de Lily acusándolo de creer de veras en la basura supremacista de los Mortífagos y negándose a perdonarlo latió con dolorosa intensidad. Se enderezó en su asiento, rígido como una estatua, su rostro contraído de pronto en una expresión dura y fría._

_-Sabías que esto sería así. Habíamos hablado de ello. Dijiste que lo entendías y que podrías sobrellevarlo –le recordó - Si has cambiado de idea y no te resulta tolerable…_

_-Oh, vamos, no te pongas melodramático –le interrumpió Maeve- Era la primera vez y me ha impresionado, eso es todo. Me acostumbraré._

_-Aún estás a tiempo de replanteártelo –insistió Severus._

_La insultante condescendencia en su voz, tan parecida a la que empleaba para corregir y humillar a un alumno obtuso, habría bastado para encender la ira de Maeve si ella no le conociera tan bien. A esas alturas ya sabía que a Severus Snape siempre había que leerlo entre líneas._

_-¿Replantearme el qué, si puede saberse?_

_Severus fijó los ojos en su taza e hizo con la mano un desdeñoso y vago gesto que podía haberse referido a la habitación, al raquítico fuego que ardía en la chimenea o a ellos dos, amigablemente sentados uno frente al otro. Maeve pareció supo exactamente a qué se refería. Le respondió con el característico bufido que valía por una buena retahíla de improperios cuando no se sentía inspirada._

_-Para tener un cerebro tan privilegiado a veces puedes ser estúpido de narices. Pensé que te había quedado claro, pero no me importa repetirlo las veces que haga falta para que te entre en esa puñetera cabeza: no soy de las que le dan la espalda a un amigo de buenas a primeras._

"_No soy Lily Evans", era el mensaje implícito._

_No. No era Lily Evans. No era tan guapa como ella. No poseía su don de gentes ni sus asombrosos poderes ni su impresionante currículum académico. Poseía en cambio una grandeza que no podía medirse en términos humanos, mágicos o no. Severus asintió con la cabeza, inseguro de lo que podía delatar si trataba de expresarle su alivio con palabras. Ella asintió a su vez. Asunto zanjado. No volverían a discutir por su forzosa hostilidad pública o por cómo se sentían respecto a ella. No era necesario._

_-Cuéntame qué tal te va con las clases –propuso Maeve para cambiar de tema- ¿Sigues pensando que son todos un hatajo de alcornoques?_

Sí, seguía pensando que todos sus alumnos eran un hatajo de alcornoques y no creía que la tarea de enseñarles Pociones tuviera nada que envidiarle a los círculos del Infierno de Dante. Y por si ese suplicio no fuera suficiente estaba su otra vida, la de Mortífago. Las reuniones, las órdenes de su demente Señor, las atrocidades de las que era testigo y –cuando no podía evitarlo- parte, los castigos, las recompensas que eran casi peor que cualquier castigo… Nadie podía minimizar los riesgos que corría su vida con cada nueva pequeña traición a Lord Voldemort. Los riesgos que corría su cordura eran otra cosa y si alguien le había ayudado a mantenerse cuerdo era Maeve. Cuando alguno de los alumnos mayores desafiaba su autoridad y despertaba el miserable fantasma de Quejicus, cuando las cosas que debía presenciar y hacer amenazaban con ahogarle de asco y odio hacia sí mismo, cuando sentía que todo esfuerzo y sufrimiento serían inútiles y que más le valdría delatarse y dejarse matar cuanto antes, Maeve estaba allí. Y Severus acabó por convencerse de que no se iría. De que siempre tendría para él una taza de té y los oídos dispuestos a escuchar sin juzgarle. De que por mucho que durara el horror, ella seguiría allí, recordándole por qué quería combatirlo.

Nunca había conocido a nadie como Maeve Murphy. Nadie que hubiera sufrido tanto y aún así mostrara esa inquebrantable fe en la grandeza del ser humano. Nadie que hubiera integrado tan bien en su construcción moral la esencia del perdón. Nadie tan viejo y a la vez tan inocente a sus dieciocho años. Nadie tan capaz de pasar de la dulzura celestial al más terrible mal genio con toda naturalidad en cuestión de décimas de segundo. Nadie tan dotado para rebajar el sarcasmo del propio Severus a niveles de principiante cuando se lo proponía. Nadie con esa obstinada y exasperante lealtad a un amigo, la hubiera pedido éste o no, la quisiera éste o no.

_Noviembre de 1981_

S_u cara fue lo primero que Severus vio al despertar en la enfermería la noche del 1 de Noviembre. Había dormido casi veinticuatro horas bajo los efectos de la poción sedante de Poppy Pomfrey, tenía la boca seca y su cuerpo aún estaba entumecido. La razón, sin embargo, había vuelto de inmediato a su cerebro y con ella los recuerdos y el dolor y la culpa y la indignación de verse vivo cuando Lily…_

_-Te dije que me dejaras en paz –le espetó con rabia a la muchacha sentada junto a su cama, no queriendo registrar ni sus ojeras ni su pelo despeinado ni el hecho de que sus ojos estuvieran enrojecidos de haber llorado- Te lo dije._

_-La exanguinación por intentar arrancarse un ridículo tatuaje del antebrazo es una forma bastante ridícula de morir, chico –replicó Maeve con despiadada ironía- Indigna de un caballero de tu clase. Pensé que te hacía un favor dándote una segunda oportunidad. Si sigues con la idea de matarte, te sugiero una de las sólidas cuerdas que se usan con los aethonans: creo que tu mazmorra tiene los techos suficientemente altos. También puedo prestarte la escopeta de mi abuelo Michael. Un toquecito al gatillo y ¡zas!, derecho al infierno. El sistema muggle es basto pero efectivo…_

_-Me alegra que ésto te resulte gracioso –siseó_

_-Me parto de risa, Severus. Perder a un amigo es una de las cosas que me suelen alegrar el día. _

_Podía ver que estaba tan furiosa como triste. Igual que él. Le sorprendía lo mucho que se parecían a veces, siendo como eran tan distintos._

_-No sé por qué te importa tanto si vivo o muero._

_-Ya somos dos. ¿Agua?_

_-¡Fuera!_

_Su rugido rabioso sobresaltó a Poppy Pomfrey, que ordenaba instrumental en la otra punta del pabellón. _

_-Tomaré eso como un "no"._

_Maeve, sin inmutarse, se acomodó bien en su silla y tomó de la mesita de noche el mastodóntico volumen de la "Historia Natural de Praxíteles Pilmington" que Silvanus Kettleburn le había aconsejado estudiar. Llevaba un año paseándolo. Severus empezaba a sospechar que en realidad solo fingía leerlo por Merlín sabría qué razón. Ella no abandonó su lado en toda la noche ni tampoco al día siguiente. Se quedó junto a su cama como si él no le hubiera dicho por activa y por pasiva que no la quería allí. Cada vez que Severus volvía al ataque con todo su arsenal de crueldad, la mirada firme de Maeve le confirmaba que ella no lo dejaría solo en medio de su dolor. Ya podía ir haciéndose a la idea. Era una lástima, pensó Severus, que ahora no le diera por tararear en voz baja esas canciones pop muggles a las que era tan aficionada: si escuchaba una sola vez más "Walking on the Moon", por ejemplo, no le haría falta suicidarse._

La amistad de Maeve no siempre había sido fácil de llevar. Maeve Murphy podía ser tan sutil como una estampida de búfalos africanos cuando la ocasión lo requería: locuaz, entrometida, tozuda insolente, irritante. A veces podía ser peor que un dolor de cabeza. A veces Severus se veía con deseos de matarla o al menos de lanzarle un hechizo enmudecedor irreversible. Pero entonces ella hacía una de esas pequeñas cosas, como ir a sentarse a su lado cerca del lago y limitarse a estar allí en silencio cuando era justo lo que él necesitaba. En esos momentos Severus se decía que al fin y al cabo él tampoco era un amigo fácil de llevar y reconocía que sin la locuacidad insolente y los benditos silencios respetuosos de Maeve se sentiría más vacío de lo que ya estaba. Esperaba –lo esperaba con toda su alma- que Maeve siguiera allí cuando todo hubiera acabado. Que los dioses fueran clementes con él y permitieran que su castigo le dejara un mínimo de consciencia para reparar en ella.

Sólo ahora que la pesadilla había terminado Severus se daba cuenta de hasta qué punto la presencia de Maeve le había ayudado a sobrevivir a ella. Pensar que podía haber perdido hasta el recuerdo de haberla conocido con el beso de los Dementores le hizo estremecer de frío espanto.

_Diciembre de 1981_

_Parecía tan segura de que todo iría bien que tenía que ser mentira. Nadie podía tener un mínimo de inteligencia – Maeve, desde luego, lo tenía- y sentirse de veras tan optimista._

_-Escucharán a Dumbledore._

_-No tienen por qué._

_-Lo harán. _

_Maeve posó al fin sobre el escritorio de Severus los libros que traía. Novelas. Ediciones baratas, de bolsillo. Clásicos muggles. Shakespeare, las Brönte, Austen. Algo de Conan Doyle y de Ágata Christie. Varias obras de Virginia Wolf y Joseph Conrad en encuadernaciones más nuevas que sugerían adquisiciones recientes y propias y no legado de tercera o cuarta mano. Severus estudió portada tras portada, sin mirar a Maeve a la cara para no dejarle ver lo que su propia cara estaba reflejando: absoluto asombro y reverencia ante tamaña generosidad. Maeve era una ávida lectora, casi tanto como él. Y también pobre de solemnidad, huérfana, privada de familia y patrimonio por cortesía de los Mortífagos, sin más parientes en el mundo que la anciana tía abuela solterona que la había asilado. Severus sospechaba que los libros que le quería prestar eran la práctica totalidad de sus posesiones terrenales._

_-No puedo aceptarlos- dijo al fin, tendiéndole los ejemplares que aún tenía en la mano._

_-Vamos, hombre –bufó ella apartándolos de sí._

_-No soy particularmente entusiasta de la literatura muggle –mintió él, repitiendo su gesto._

_Ella repitió el suyo. Severus lo esperaba. La obstinación de Maeve Murphy nunca debía subestimarse._

_-Tampoco es que vayan a dejarte tener libros mágicos mientras estás detenido, ¿no?_

_-No –admitió Severus_

_-Pues eso._

_-Tus libros son todo lo que tienes. No puedo privarte de ellos._

_Maeve volvió a bufar. Se cruzó de brazos. Metió un par de rebeldes mechones de pelo castaño tras sus orejas bufando un poco más. Se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Estaba nerviosa e irritada y tratando de mantener la calma, de no exasperarse ante el absurdo orgullo del hombre._

_-No tengo el menor problema en reconocer que soy pobre pero no entiendo por qué eso te ha de impedir aceptar un regalo, chico. Que ni siquiera es un regalo porque es un préstamo y…_

_-Maeve._

_En apenas un trimestre como profesor, Severus había aprendido a silenciar toda una clase de gamberros indisciplinados con el tono oscuro y amenazante de su voz sin ni siquiera tener que levantarla. Pero a diferencia de sus alumnos, Maeve no le tenía miedo._

_-…sé que los recuperaré en perfecto estado. Eres la clase de persona que cuida un libro como si…_

_La mano de él posándose en su hombro obró el milagro de callarla. Maeve tragó saliva. De pronto parecía encontrar fascinante la puntera de sus botas._

_-Puede que después del juicio no esté en condiciones de devolverte nada –dijo Severus, esforzándose en sonar serio. Maeve tenía que entender lo serio que era esto._

_-No digas eso –repuso ella débilmente._

_Pero Severus siguió._

_-Si soy declarado culpable…_

_-Eso no va a ocurrir._

_-Si soy condenado, Maeve –insistió él, crispando involuntariamente su mano sobre el hombro de ella- iré a Azkabán. Y si se atienden las peticiones de la acusación, los dementores me aplicarán el Beso. Cuando eso haya sucedido no recordaré que me prestaste tus libros. No recordaré haberte conocido. Ni nada de lo que sé. Ni tan siquiera mi nombre. Seré una carcasa de carne y huesos sin alma. No habrá nada ni dentro ni fuera de mí. Nada, Maeve. Azkabán es peor que tu infierno. Es peor que morir. No existe un lugar más horrible._

_Cuando por fin le miró, Maeve lucía una expresión impasible. Pero Severus podía jurar, por su forma de apretar la mandíbula, que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no desencajarse de horror._

_-Dices eso porque no has conocido Fairmount –replicó, mimetizando a la perfección el falso aplomo con que él había hablado- Un colegio de las Hermanas de la Merced, eso sí que es peor que el infierno. Al parecer los fundamentos de la orden contemplaban la calefacción y la comida abundante como un lujo pecaminoso. Consideraban que partirse el lomo trabajando el huerto fortalecía el espíritu. Y nos hacían ir todos los días a las siete de la mañana para rezar el rosario en ayunas. El rosario, Severus. ¿Dementores? –Maeve resopló con desdén- Las Hermanas de la Merced podrían darles un par de lecciones, créeme._

_Los labios de Severus se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa. No una de esas muecas de terrorífica malicia capaces de hacer llorar de miedo a los alumnos de primero: una sonrisa genuina, tan rara de ver como algunas de las criaturas mágicas que describía Praxíteles Pilgminton en el famoso y soporífero tratado. Maeve era la única persona capaz de arrancarle esas chispas de humanidad. Severus volvió a apretar la mano sobre su hombro, esta vez con tanto afecto como podía permitirse sin sentirse idiota. Por un instante sintió un deseo devastador de decirle que su sentido del humor y su compañía y sus ojos verdes –que, bien mirado, tampoco se parecían tanto a los de Lily Evans- serían lo que más lamentaría perder y que pensaría a menudo en ella hasta que el beso de los Dementores le arrebatara la capacidad de pensar en nada. Nunca sabría donde encontró las fuerzas para morderse la lengua: quizá en la certeza de que con sus palabras sólo conseguiría hacer insoportable lo que ya era muy difícil._

_-Deberías irte –dijo en cambio- Los Aurores deben de estar al llegar._

_Maeve asintió; su rostro, normalmente tan transparente en su expresividad, era una máscara de serenidad absoluta. Tan serena, se repitió, Severus, que tenía que ser mentira._

_-Hasta pronto, Severus._

_-Por si no vuelvo, Maeve…_

_Severus se estaba mirando los pies y se perdió, por tanto, la extraña mezcla de miedo y anticipación que hizo arder los ojos de ella._

_-Ha sido un placer conocerte._

_La mano de Maeve se posó sobre la suya y la apretó, sólo un momento. Si estaba decepcionada por la tibieza de su despedida no iba a permitir que se notara, de eso Severus estaba seguro. Su sonrisa era pura luz cuando al fin se atrevió a mirarla a la cara._

_-Lo mismo digo, Severus. Suerte –susurró._

_Luego abandonó con presteza el despacho._

Los trámites de su puesta en libertad estaban siendo tediosos y largos, muy distintos de la forma sumaria en que había sido detenido. Severus estaba teniendo mucho tiempo para pensar. Pensar en qué futuro podía esperarle a alguien tan horriblemente estigmatizado por su pasado. Pensar si el infierno docente era de veras lo único a lo que podría aspirar. Pensar si las víctimas del Señor Tenebroso le perdonarían su asociación con él. Pensar si sus camaradas Mortífagos se acabarían cobrando venganza por su traición. Pensar en que nada de eso le parecía importante comparado con que una insignificante squib irlandesa estuviera de veras feliz por su liberación. ¿Tan bajo había caído que unos pocos gestos amables lo habían vuelto dependiente de la aprobación de una chiquilla? Se despreciaba por sentirse así y odiaba no saber por qué se sentía así y en el fondo no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, todavía no. Había tiempo para eso.

Al fin y al cabo, ahora que era libre tenía toda una vida por delante para resolver el enigma incómodo que eran sus sentimientos por Maeve.

Era casi de noche cuando estuvo en disposición de abandonar el Ministerio y noche cerrada en las Highlands cuando apareció en los límites de Hogwarts. Exhausto pero lleno de una sensación vigorizante y extraña –no sabía reconocer la esperanza, después de tantos años desde la última vez- Severus evitó las caballerizas y el Gran Salón y se adentró por pasillos oscuros y apenas transitados. Llegaría a sus mazmorras sin cruzarse ni hablar con nadie y buscaría allí la paz y las fuerzas con que encarar la realidad al día siguiente.

Para su sorpresa, Maeve estaba allí. Una parte de Severus ardió de indignación porque Dumbledore –había tenido que ser el maldito viejo entrometido- le hubiera dado acceso a sus habitaciones privadas sin consultárselo. Pero era una parte pequeña. La práctica totalidad de Severus estaba conteniendo el aliento ante la imagen de Maeve esperándolo. Arrodillada en su alfombra con los brazos y la cabeza descansando en su sofá. Dormida. El pelo suelto cayendo por sus hombros y su espalda con el desorden habitual. Cubierta por un recatado y modesto vestido de lana gris que parecía obscenamente revelador comparado con sus habituales ropas de trabajo. Seguramente helada, pensó Severus con preocupación, sin una manta por encima ni fuego encendido con que calentarse.

Apuntando su varita hacia la chimenea, Severus musitó "Incendio" y las llamas prendieron en el hogar. Después se agachó junto a ella y le echó su capa por encima. Apartó uno a uno, lentamente, los mechones de pelo que velaban su cara, permitiéndose rozar con el dorso de la mano la pálida y fría piel todavía mojada de lágrimas.

-Has llorado.

No era una pregunta. Con alguna de sus amables caricias Maeve había despertado y ahora sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Severus y parecían de un verde incandescente contra el rojo furioso de después del llanto.

-Soy una persona horrible –susurró Maeve.

-¿Por llorar?

-Por llorar _por ti. _Por llorar de alegría al saber que te habían liberado. Por llorar de impaciencia porque no llegabas. No lloré por James y Lily; los conocía y los quería y no lloré por ellos. Ni por los Longbottom. Ni siquiera he vuelto a llorar por los míos después del día en que enterré al último de ellos. Pero he llorado por ti.

Una mano de Severus acunó el pálido rostro de Maeve, que a su gesto se tiñó de un rubor ténue. Los dedos de la otra se aventuraron entre los rizos de su nuca, sintiendo al contacto con su cuero cabelludo un latigazo eléctrico. Ella cerró los ojos. ¿Lo había sentido también?

-No eres horrible por ser buena. Ni siquiera por ser _demasiado buena_ y perdonar a quien no lo merece. Algunos aprecian eso. Ese dios al que sueles rezarle, por ejemplo.

Severus mimetizó la triste sonrisa que esbozó Maeve ante su intento de broma. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podían ser simples y despreocupados y limitarse a disfrutar las buenas nuevas sin pensar en todas sus ramificaciones?

-Soy yo el que es horrible –le aseguró. Y lo creía de veras- Digo que me arrepiento de mis errores y trato de enmendarlos pero al final me alegro de no tener que pagar por ellos.

-Como si no hubieras pagado ya bastante.

Severus quiso negar con la cabeza, un nudo constriñendo su garganta e impidiéndole hablar, pero algo le detuvo. Ahora era Maeve la que sumergía los dedos en la masa oscura y lacia de su cabello, especialmente grasiento tras las penosas condiciones de su detención. Congelado de horror, se preparó para que ella apartara la mano repelida, igual que todos los que se habían dignado tocarle desde que tenía uso de razón con la sola excepción de su madre. Pero pronto entendió que eso no iba a suceder. Maeve había vuelto a cerrar los ojos como recreándose en la sensación de tocarle y Severus dejó escapar un débil gemido, convencido de que toda pretensión de firmeza era ya inútil.

Nunca recordaría con certeza quién besó primero a quién. El hecho era que de pronto se estaban besando en los labios, tan lenta y tan dulce y tan suavemente que de haberlo dejado allí habrían acabado por creerlo producto de su imaginación. Pero no lo dejaron ahí, claro. Había demasiado deseo ignorado esperando a ser reconocido para estallar, demasiadas expectativas puestas en pausa mientras la sentencia a cadena perpetua en Azkabán pendiera como la espada de Damocles sobre sus cabezas. Severus podía verlo claramente ahora. Podía admitir que la quería porque ahora era libre de hacerlo. Podía reclamarla para sí porque ya no temía que la muerte –la de él, la de ella- se la arrebatara mañana. Podía mirar esos ojos verde oliva –que, decididamente, no se parecían a los de Lily Evans ni maldita la falta que les hacía- y descubrir en ellos lo que podría haber visto el primer día de haber estado dispuesto a verlo. Sí, podrían haberlo dejado en un único, glorioso y reconfortante beso pero la certeza de que Maeve lo había querido desde el principio y había seguido queriéndolo a pesar de todo era demasiado deliciosa como para resistirse a disfrutarla en toda su profundidad.

El segundo beso ya no fue suave ni lento. El tercero fue tan feroz y largo que los dejó a los dos sin aliento y con los labios heridos. En el cuarto la lengua de Severus entró sin permiso entre los labios entreabiertos de Maeve y al explorar y devorar su boca sólo encontró consentimiento y paulatina, apasionada correspondencia. Con el quinto las manos de Severus se desplazaron a las caderas de ella para incorporarla y posicionarla y apretarla tanto contra sí como podía hacer sin romperla. Y de ahí en adelante todo se volvió frenético y confuso, un maremágnum de manos por todas partes y ropas manipuladas sin paciencia alguna y lenguas y mordiscos y entrecortados murmullos.

Antes de perder del todo la noción de sí mismo, Severus fue consciente de haber levantado a Maeve del suelo para tumbarla de espaldas en el sofá y también fue consciente de Maeve lidiando con sus pantalones, no con la curiosidad juguetona de una virgen sino con el frenesí de un envenenado moribundo que buscase a la desesperada su antídoto.

Tal vez sintió la resistencia en el sexo de Maeve y la ignoró como un animal despiadado, o tal vez fue Maeve la que le obligo a ignorarla con sus súplicas incoherentes, o tal vez en medio de su trance lascivo no sintió resistencia alguna. Nunca estaría seguro del todo. Tras largos minutos de aquella danza de cuerpos sudorosa y violenta se hundió en Maeve hasta la empuñadura, profiriendo un agónico, escalofriante aullido que se vertió en la boca de ella silenciando su propio grito de placer-dolor. Y después se quedó absolutamente quieto, todo el peso de su delgadez angulosa contra la suave fragilidad de Maeve, su rostro hundido en el asiento del sofá junto al rostro de ella, sus manos sujetándose a su bendita cintura como a un salvavidas, sus besos mimando su cuello, sus hombros, su sien, sus labios, luchando por recuperar un poco del control que casi había perdido del todo al penetrarla. Durante más minutos de deliciosa tortura se forzó a la quietud absoluta, sintiendo cada pulgada de la piel de Maeve contra su piel, el olor de su sudor y de su excitación y de algo más que sólo podía ser sangre caliente y roja.

-Lo siento –murmuró contra su boca.

Severus no sabía si interpretar la creciente inquietud de Maeve como placer o como desagrado. Al fin y al cabo él –que del amor había conocido el tormento sin las mieles, que del sexo había gozado la fisiología pero no el sentimiento- no era menos virgen que su amante. Nunca había estado con una mujer que quisiera realmente estar con él y lo sabía. Por suerte a Maeve le sobraba de instinto lo que le faltaba en experiencia y sabía perfectamente cómo explicarse. Los ojos de Severus casi se desorbitaron cuando la sintió cruzar los pies tras sus nalgas, reteniéndole contra sí antes de que él se retirara del todo.

- No –susurró- Quiero… muévete, Severus… necesito…

Verla tragar saliva y pasarse la lengua por los labios, enrojecidos e hinchados gracias a él, casi volvió a arrebatarle el control. Si existe algo llamado fuego negro, era lo que ardía en los ojos de Severus mientras se deslizaba otra vez dentro de ella, lentamente esta vez, recreándose en cada milímetro, bebiéndose la expresión agónica y hambrienta de Maeve al ser lacerada-presionada-acariciada en todos los puntos precisos.

-¿Más? –Severus ya había vuelto a retirarse, ansioso por volver a provocar en ella esa respuesta, esa mirada mezcla de confianza y reverencia y deseo que jamás esperó ver dirigida a él.

-Por favor, Severus…

Severus la complació –se complació- una vez más. Dos. Tres. Podía ver en el rostro de Maeve cómo con cada uno de sus movimientos el dolor del himen roto era menos dolor. Probablemente Maeve no esperaba retorcerse y arquearse y abrirse bajo el cuerpo de su amante en un intento desvergonzado y desesperado por aumentar en lo posible el contacto entre ambos. Ni suplicar como le habrían dicho que sólo suplicaban las putas. Ni pronunciar su nombre como le habrían enseñado que sólo se pronunciaba el nombre de Dios. Era dudoso que la tía solterona o las monjas o cualquiera de sus compañeras de colegio tan inexpertas como ella la hubieran podido preparar para eso. Todo debía de ser sorprendente y sobrecogedor para ella, como lo era para él. Ver a una mujer ruborizarse, sentirla temblar de anticipación, oírla gemir cada vez que se clavaba en ella y las sensaciones eran tan intensas que parecía que a los dos les iba a estallar la piel, saberla compartiendo su tensión y su necesidad… Era algo nuevo para Severus. Nuevo y adictivo hasta el punto de obligarlo a moverse cada vez más rápido para acortar el espacio entre sus gritos de placer-dolor, necesitado de ellos como un adicto de su droga, progresivamente incapaz de esperar tres segundos, dos segundos, un segundo.

Y Maeve lo miraba. Cada vez que descansaba de devorarla con sus labios y se incorporaba para mirarla Maeve lo miraba a él, plenamente satisfecha de que fuera su fea cara y no otra la que estaba suspendida a escasos centímetros de la suya mientras era vigorosa y concienzudamente follada, feliz hasta el delirio de que fuera él y no otro su primer amante. Murmurando, gritando, rezando su nombre entre todos los nombres.

El shock de Maeve al sentir su orgasmo encontró un reflejo perfecto en el shock de Severus, que por primera vez sentía el orgasmo de una mujer. Maeve estalló ahogando un grito de animal herido contra el hombro de Severus. Él la contempló con avidez y por un instante, sólo por un instante, se permitió sentir lástima de sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo mediocres, pobres y falsos que habían sido todos sus intercambios sexuales del pasado. Al darse cuenta de hasta qué punto ninguna de sus amantes –ni siquiera las que se le habían entregado voluntariamente- le había deseado de verdad ni se había aferrado así a él, como si creyera de veras que iba a morir si la explosión de calor blanco en espiral que la barría no cesaba ya pero a la vez no quisiera que cesara nunca. El fugaz ataque de autocompasión fue barrido por la sensación de Maeve apretándolo, por los erráticos golpes de cadera con los que ella apuraba su orgasmo. Cinco segundos más, tres embestidas más y su propio clímax llegó con tanta violencia que creyó que con el semen iba a eyacular también el alma.

Durante un buen rato Severus no pudo recordar ni su propio nombre, toda consciencia anulada por las olas decrecientes del placer. Unas manos gentiles lo devolvieron a la realidad al enlazarse en su horrible pelo y hacerle posar la cabeza en un hombro tibio y barnizado de sudor limpio. Maeve hociqueó su espantosa nariz con la ternura de un cachorrillo y tuvo la frescura de depositar en ella un pequeño beso. Su aliento todavía sonaba agitado mientras le acariciaba el rostro y murmuraba su nombre y le decía sin la menor reserva lo mucho, muchísimo que le amaba.

Esa noche fue el principio de una breve eternidad en la que Severus se permitió fantasear, a su manera cautelosa y cínica, con un "para siempre" y llegó a creer que otra vida –libre de remordimientos, libre de la esclavitud al Señor Tenebroso, libre de la promesa hecha a Dumbledore en un momento de insoportable dolor- era posible para él.

Esa breve eternidad sería el dorado descanso antes de la eternidad insondable y helada que llegaría pronto, demasiado pronto, cuando llegaran una nueva amenaza y una nueva promesa; cuando Severus, en un acto de nobleza y estupidez inigualables, decidiera romper el corazón de Maeve por su propio bien.

Pero en los años interminables que vendrían aquella primera noche entre todas las noches y el recuerdo de la absoluta ternura con que había sido amado por una vez en su vida lo serían todo, absolutamente todo, para Severus Snape.

FIN

(o no…)

* * *

**No me matéis por dejarlo ahí :)Ya os digo que es una especie de prólogo a otra historia mucho más larga que tengo entre manos. Si os gusta u os horroriza, a criticar.**

**PD: por si lo he hecho tan rematadamente mal que nos hay quien se aclare, la historia tiene lugar en Febrero (porque a mí me da la gana) de 1982, después de que Severus sea exculpado. Es una mezcla entre lo que ocurre a su salida de prisión y sus pensamientos sobre su relación de amistad con Maeve. Los bloques en cursiva son flashbacks dentro del flashback... Ya, ya se, demasiado rollo, pero así soy yo :)**

**Febrero de 1982. Quizá ahora que es libre exista otro futuro, otra vida. Historia de la efímera esperanza de Severus Snape **


End file.
